Holidays
by 4485
Summary: Enjoy the holidays with an EDXROY pairing! sorry, the halloween one is a few days late
1. Halloween

"Trick or treat!" Yelled a small blonde, who had just walked into Roy Mustang's living room.

"Hey Ed. We're in the den." Mustang replied, his voice traveling from a different room.

"Den, huh?" Ed snickered. "Big house for a bachelor." Still, nonetheless, he trotted into the room that was called a den. The blond looked his host over, stopping momentarily at his feet. _Bunny slippers? WHAT THE HECK? _ the boy thought.

"Glad you could make it." The tall brunette admitted, handing Ed a small glass, holding an orange liquid. Noticing the blonde's suspicious looks, he laughed. "It's not liquor, Ed. That's cider."

"Good."

"Happy Halloween, Ed." Maes Hughes announced, walking over and putting his arm around the kid, laughing drunkly.

Mustang pointed at the glass in Hughes' hand. "Now, THAT'S liquor."

"Great." Ed chuckled. "Lots of fun."

The blonde scanned the room, as Mustang went off to talk to some of his friends. _Devils, angels, cats, vampires..._ His eyes stopped on the taller man he was just chatting with. _Cat in the hat with bunny slippers..? _ He couldn't keep himself from giggling. Unfortunately, both Jean Havoc and Vato Falman were within earshot, and came over. (By this time, Hughes had gone out back with the other drunkies.)

"What's funny, chief?" Havoc wondered, an unlit cigarette drooping in his mouth.

"Mustang's outfit." Ed pointed it out. "What's with the bunny slippers?"

"Who knows." The adults sighed.

"Here we were, thinking you had some nasty gossip for us." Falman joked.

"Speaking of costumes," Havoc remarked, "Yours is pretty cool. What made you want to be a prisoner?"

"Uh... I don't know." The blonde commented, suddenly self aware of his black and white striped costume. "First idea that popped into my head."

"Where'd you get it?" Falman wondered, obviously wanting one of his own. He was then called away by Mustang, who was signalling him from the other side of the room.

"Al made it for me. For being metal, he's pretty good at sewing and cooking." The kid laughed.

"Seriously? Al made it? That's cool." Havoc exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm glad he's my brother."

"Speaking of Al, where is he?"

"At home, giving candy to the trick or treaters."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah. I'm amazed I could come to the party. Al was so stressed about halloween and everything. He wanted everything to be perfect. Pumpkins, candy, decorations...! It got sooo annoying. 'Ni-san! does this look ok?' 'Ni-san! do we have enough candy?' 'Ni-san! Ni-san!'" Ed mocked his brother's voice.

"Nice." Havoc started laughing, and Ed joined in, until they were unable to stop themselves. They laughed together for about five minutes.

Mustang had called Falman over, then pulled him into the empty hallway. "What's making Ed laugh so?"

"Well, first, it was your costume." Falman informed.

"My costume?" The brunette wondered, looking at as much as he could see of his stomach and legs.

"Specifically, the bunny slippers."

"Oh, ha." Mustang chuckled. "They do look a little odd, huh?"

"According to Ed, yes."

"Wait, and first? What was second?"

"I am clueless at what they're laughing at this current moment. With a little research, I could find it out within seconds, if you wanted."

"No, that's ok." Mustang patted his subordinate's back. "I just wanted to know why he was laughing. It's good that he's enjoying himself." The brunette opened the door, and allowed both of them to enter the den again.

After a couple hours, the house started to empty, first of the women, then their boyfriends, then the subordinates and military folks, leaving only Ed, Mustang, and Hughes.

"Well, this was a fun halloween." The blond laughed, completely satisfied.

"Did you enjoy?" Hughes appealed, leaning down.

"Lots!" The kid praised. "Best halloween EVER!"

"That's good." Mustang called, cleaning up in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock: **11:45 pm. **"It's really late, Ed. Why don't you stay over tonight?"

Ed popped his head in the small room. "Can I?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Can I call Al to tell him?"

Mustang gestured at the phone, then went to give him some privacy. (_I mean, who knows what they talk about? _He thought)

"Roy." Hughes said, cornering his friend in the hall.

"Yeah, Maes?" Mustang smiled. Only the closest of friends, and girlfriends, called him Roy.

"You like Ed." The older man stated, almost glaring.

"Wh-What?"

"You do, don't you."

"Why?"

"I want to know. I'm your best friend, c'mon, tell me!"

"Um." Mustang inhaled deeply, trying to gather courage. "I love that... that boy with all my heart."

"I thought so." His friend moved away, shrugging softly. "No surprise there."

"What?!" The cat-in-the-hat hat fell to the ground.

"I'm just saying, everyone knows you're gay. You date girls, saying you like them, but honestly, you haven't found one you seriously like yet!"

"B-But! How many people know?!"

"Enough."

_Ring... Ring... _For some reason, Al wasn't picking up on the first ring like he usually does. This was worrying the small blond, who had planted himself on the counter.

"C'mon... Al! Pick up, god dammit!"

_click_

"Hello?" Came a small, echoed voice.

"Al?" Ed gasped, glad there was finally a reply.

"Ni-san! Where are you! It's almost midnight!"

"The party ran late." The blond shrugged, momentarily forgetting that his brother couldn't see.

"You had me worried, Ni-san."

"Sorry. Anyways, Colonel Mustang offered to let me stay over. I just wanted to see if it'd be ok with you."

The phone was silent for a moment, then his brother perked up. "Yeah, Ni-san! Stay over. It's too dark for you to be coming home now."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

"By the way, Ni-san.."

"Yeah?"

"Use a condom." The phone clicked, and the connection ended.

All the blushing blond could do was stare at the phone, before putting it down. "Like Mustang'd let me, that bastard."

Ed walked into the bedroom, to see Mustang removing his shirt.

"AH!" The blond yelled, then ducked out, closing the door. "SORRY!"

The elder blushed, but chuckled and walked over. Opening the door, Mustang pulled the kid inside the room, falling backwards. Ed fell with the motion (and the force, as Mustang found out moments later, unfortunately), landing on the brunette's chest.

"Now, Ed. Really?" The elder teased. "You didn't strike me as a perv."

Ashamed, the kid bounded backwards, standing up as fast as he could. "S-Sorry!! I'm really sorry!"

"Ed, I'm teasing. Don't worry about it."

"..........!" The blond turned around and ran.

"Hey- Ed!" Mustang stood up, and slowly walked out. He searched the house. No blond. The brunette opened the back door, to see the small kid sitting there, tucked into a ball. "Ed?"

The kid looked at the intruder, then back at whatever he was staring at.

"Seriously, Ed, I was joking. I don't think you're a perv." Mustang comforted, sitting down on the left of the boy.

"...You don't?"

"No."

The blond leaned his head on the elder's shoulder. "Good."

"So what're you looking at?"

"The moon."

"hmm?"

"It's almost full."

"So it is."

"..Colonel?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Happy Halloween."


	2. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Ed had been living with Colonel Mustang for a while now, ever since Halloween. Al allowed it, and went back to Risembool. It was now Thanksgiving, and Mustang had been up since 5 in the morning cooking.

At about seven, the blond stumbled out of his room and went to the kitchen. "ugh... Colonel?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed if you're gonna roam the house, Ed." The elder chuckled, putting the turkey into the apparently hot oven. "I'm sure you're proud of your chest, but the neighbors might think we did something."

Ed blushed. "So what if I like sleeping without a shirt on!" He spun around, and dashed to back to the room Mustang was allowing him to have.

"Get dressed nicely, Ed! My parents are coming over!" Called the brunette, as Ed began to fling on a ratty old shirt.

"Dammit."

There was a knock on the door, about five or six. Ed, wearing a black button down shirt and black slacks, opened the door as Mustang slowly entered the room.

"Ah, you must be Edward!" squealed an elder lady's voice. "Roy has told me about you. You're even cuter than I imagined!"

"Maurice...." groaned the man next to her, as she proceeded to glomp the boy. The man shifted his gaze to Mustang. "Hey, son. You haven't changed one bit since you moved out."

"Dad... that's not true." The brunette laughed, giving his father a hug.

"Royyyy!" the one name Maurice sang, now shifting her tackle. "Stewart! He's changed so much! Why, I bet he's married and we don't know it!"

Mustang's cheeks flamed. "Mom! Like I'd marry."

Ed just stood there, trying to disappear. Ever since Halloween, the blond had a strange attraction towards the elder man, even though he knew it would be illegal in so many different ways. Pedophilia, homosexuality, heck, they even worked together. Still, Ed loved silently, secretly, sincerely, and sweetly.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going steady with that Riza woman!" Maurice shrieked, brushing her black(almost purple) hair out of her face. "Isn't she good? Doesn't Riza mean satisfaction?"

The boy's heart almost stopped, and felt like it was just ripped out of him. _The colonel... And Hawkeye? Please no._

"Yeah right. Hawkeye's too strict. Some of my subordinates call her 'mom'. I only wish she was as lenient as you are." The brunette laughed, escorting his parents into the living room.

The Mustang family sat down, as Ed went into the kitchen and hid. He wanted to head out there and hang out with everyone, but he couldn't find the courage. _They just won't accept me. I'm too much of an outsider. They're family... I'm a coworker. And there's no way Mustang could like me back, I'm just screwing myself over. _

The door opened, making the small boy jump. "You coming, Ed?" Mustang smiled, and grabbed the boy's wrist.

Everything was already set up when they entered the dining room- the table was set, most of the food was there, and Mustang's parents were sitting in their rightful seats. Ed slid into the chair next to Stewart, and calmly waited as the brunette brought out the turkey.

After the feast, Maurice and Stewart bid farewell, and left. The blond retreated to his room, laid on the bed, and read. _That was hell. All we talked about was how Mustang should settle down with someone __soon. And honestly, that's not my favorite subject. _A knock came at the door, pulling the boy out of his thoughts. "Come in." He muttered, sitting up on his elbows.

Mustang walked in, and came over to where the blond was. "Hey Ed, sorry about my parents. They're intent on getting me a wife. Ha, they're as bad as Maes."

Ed forced a laugh. "I guess." He nonchalantly went back to his book.

"...You alright?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You just don't seem too happy."

"Eh." Ed blushed, knowing Mustang was onto him.

"Did they bore you?"

"A little."

"I bet I can make it up to you."

"Eeeeeh?????" The blonde squealed as he was pinned down, the book taken out of his hand. "What the- Get off!!"

"No." The brunette smirked, then connected their lips, pressing them together with just enough force to make Ed stop fighting back.

_What..._

Mustang started to pull away, but found himself being caught by another kiss, this time from the younger.

_the..._

The blond's hair tie was discarded as Mustang ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

_hell..._

Ed's mind was racing.

_I like it. What the hell is he doing? Does this mean-Does he like me back?_

They separated, gazing into each others' eyes. "Fullmetal..." The brunette whispered, bewildered.

"Colonel..."

"I love you." They confessed, at the same time. "Wait, you do? Don't be kidding me," was also echoed.

After gazing into each other's eyes for longer, both of them broke out laughing. Mustang fell back on the bed, and Ed landed on his chest, syncing his laughing with the older man's.

"Happy thanksgiving, Roy."


	3. Christmas Eve

(A/N This is rather short, please dont eat me! Except if you're **my** Roy. Then you can eat me :3 My christmas fic certainly makes up for this, trust me.)

Roy was dumbstruck. Ed wanted to go home for Christmas. He decided to leave Christmas eve. That was today.

"Love you, Roy." The blond whispered, pressing his body up against the brunette's. "I'll be home soon, ok?" They kissed lightly. "Promise."

"Yeah, I know." Roy smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. He waved the blond off, then closed the door. "Damnit. No holiday sex for me; first time in years."

Anyways, he sighed and went to his room, then laid in the bed. _That sounded insensitive.. Like, all I want from him was sex... It's not... Right? _The brunette's mind was spinning. He had fallen in love with the boy that he's known for years... But something just wasn't right about the two of them, almost like something was seperating them.

To get his mind off the situation at hand, Roy turned on the radio.

"And now, for the last song of the day, I'll be home for Christmas by Bing Crosby!" The announcer, well, announced, then the music started.

A deep voice sang, "_I'll be home for Christmas... You can plan on me_."

"oh, great." Roy snorted. "Ironic, yes?"

"_Please have snow and mistletoe.. And presents on the tree..._"

"Damnit Ed, why now?!" The brunette was almost in tears.

"_Christmas eve will find me, where the lovelight gleams..._"

"Couldn't you have waited?!"

"_I'll be home for Christmas... If only in my dreams..._"

The brunette covered his eyes and cried.

"_I'll be home for Christmas... You can plan on me..._"

"Please..." He sobbed. "Take pity on me."

"_Please have snow, and mistletoe... And presents on the tree.._"

"Oh Ed..."

"_Christmas eve will find me, where the lovelight gleams..._"

"I love you..."

"_I'll be home for Christmas,_"

"You're the one thing I want for Christmas."

"_If only in my dreams_"

The song ended, and Roy turned the radio off. Nothing more. He couldn't stand it anymore. Without Ed, it wasn't going to be a Merry Christmas. The brunette sighed, falling asleep for a small nap.

When he woke up, he was covered with a blanket, Ed's favorite blanket to be exact, and the lights were off. _That wasn't how it was when I fell asleep... Someone else is here. _

The brunette slipped out of bed, and went out of the room. He got to the tree, and saw a giant present. And he meant giant. It must have gone to his waist. There was a small tag on the top, which read, "To Roy: Open on Christmas Eve! Love, Ed."

Immediately, the brunette knew what was in it. He decided to humor the small boy anyways. "What a small present!" He called.

Something inside shuffled.

"I'll open it right away, It's probably some entertainment or something, like a video!" _Remind me to work on my acting. I bet he's already seen through my fake. _ The brunette pulled up a chair, and started with undoing the ribbon bow. When it came off, he saw that all he had to do was lift the top off. Roy smirked, and did so.

Inside was the small blond kid, wearing only a santa hat and red and white boxers. "Small, huh?" He growled.

"You should've worn a thong."

"I keep telling you, those things are uncomfortable."

"Well, I guess I can't complain too much, as they aren't gonna be on much longer....!" Roy pulled the boy out, then sat him down in the older man's lap. "I thought you wanted to head home this Christmas?"

Ed looked confused. "I thought I did." He kissed the man, passionately. "This is home."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, home is where the heart is." The brunette chuckled lightly. "Right?"

"Yup."

"Well," Roy made a heart with his hands, then pressed it to the boy's lap. "May I explore your home?"

The kid blushed heavily, and made a little squeal. "Pervert! Not until after dinner!"

"Oh? Not until then?"

"Not until then!"

"Hmm, what's quick and easy to make?" Roy contemplated, trying to remember his cookbook.

"It's only four thirty!" Ed squealed, blushing harder.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. Shall we listen to some music?" The brunette smiled, turning on the radio.

The song was one they both knew.

"_Cause no matter how far away you roam,_" They had caught it in the middle. "_When you pine for the sunshine, of a friendly face... For the holidays, you can't beat_"

Ed whispered along with the music. "_Home, sweet home_."


	4. Christmas

It was Christmas, and Roy invited Maes, and Jean over for a little bit. Contrary to Ed's wishes, they all got drunk.

"H-hey!" Maes had chuckled, pointing slightly above the blond's head. "Look, Roy, Jean! Mistletoe!" Everyone flipped to look at it, and, sure enough, Ed happened to be standing under some mistletoe.

"Oh hell no." The blond groaned, then backed up.

"Awwww, but Edo!" Jean whimpered, as Roy stood up and walked over to the kid.

"Don't fucking call me Edo!" The boy growled, and Roy pulled him forward just a bit.

"Look, Ed, I'm under the mistletoe."

"No fucking way!" he blushed, then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, be like that." The raven-haired man shrugged, then walked back over to his friends, who had started singing.

"Hi, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see!" Maes punched Roy lightly. "Somebody waits for you," he pointed into the kitchen. Before getting drunk, the two friends had set mistletoe up over every single doorway and a couple times per room. "Kiss 'im once for me!"

"What're you suggesting?" The brunette chuckled. He knew exactly what they meant, but he wanted to hear them say it.

"Go kiss Edo!" Jean urged, pushing Roy into the kitchen. "At least three times! One for Maes, one for me, and one for your own pleasure! No, make that two for your own pleasure!"

Suddenly, Ed and Roy were alone in the kitchen. The blond's heart was beating faster with every step the brunette took.

"D-don't." The kid warned. "What if your friends see...?"

"Hell, they're the ones urging me on." Roy pinned the boy up against the counter. "Look up."

The blond did, and saw a small green plant. "Oh shit."

"Here's for Maes," The brunette planted his lips on Ed's, then pulled away. "Here's for Jean," They kissed again, "And here's one for me." The last one was the best, in Ed's opinion. They had both opened their mouthes, allowing their tongues to meet.

The kitchen door opened, and Maes and Jean popped in, shouting congratulations at the top of their lungs. The brunette quickly pushed himself off the counter, and away from the kid.

"What the hell?" He asked, his heart beating fast.

"Congrats, Congrats!" Maes sang, linking his arms with Jean and skipping in a circle. "They did it, they did it!"

"You told me to!" Roy complained, watching Ed out of the corner of his eye. The blond was bright red, even brighter than the night before, when the boy had given his virginity up.

"_A-ah!" The boy moaned lightly, as Roy pressed his cock to the smaller one in front of him. "Please! R-roy!"_

"_Please, what?" The brunette whispered in Ed's ear._

"_Please..! Fuck me!"_

"_If you insist." The boy was flipped over, and Roy simply pushed himself into Ed's entrance, sticking his fingers into the blond's mouth for him to suck on. _

"Yeah, well we didn't expect you to actually do it!"

"Hey Maes!" A very drunk Jean called out. "You wanna see my ceiling fan impression?"

"Sure, why not!"

The smoker lifted his fist to the ceiling. "Go ceiling! You rule! You're the beeeeeest!" He cheered.

Both Maes and Roy fell to the ground laughing, as Ed just stood there, giggling lightly.

"Damnit, you guys overreact when you're drunk." The blond stated, trying to weave around the bodies.

"Join us!" The raven-haired man grabbed Ed's ankles, tripping him. "At least on the floor, if not... What did he call it, drunk?"

"_R-Roy!" Ed stammered. "I'm going to come!"_

_Without saying a word, the brunette grasped the small cock, and started massaging it, making the boy come into his hands. _

"Gah!" The blond fell forward, landing on Maes' back. "What the hell- Let me go!"

"!" They all laughed, except the boy, who was silently cursing.

After a moment or two, he broke away, flipped over the brunettes, and landed just out of their reach. "Gotcha." he taunted, giggling.

"Oh noez!" Maes laughed, trying to stand up. He then fell back down, landing on Roy, while Jean just laughed.

"Neh! If there's one thing you gained since the war, Maes," Roy chuckled. "It's weight."

"Haha! If only you knew!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuffin, I'll go find Edo... and bwing him back!"

The blond stood in his room, leaning up against the door. His heart was beating. _Roy's never kissed me like that... Was that the alchohol, or the mistletoe, or just pure love? _He sighed, trying to calm down, but was propelled forward when the door blasted open, Maes just outside the room.

"Hey hey, Edo!"

"Oh hell. I don't want any! Is there any mistletoe in my room? Oh shit!" The blond quickly removed all that he could see.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you.I know that it's Roy's property."

"Wait, what the hell? Did he say that?"

"No, but I've gotta tell you something."

The taller man pinned the small boy to the bed, looming over him.

"Roy's really head over heels for you."

The blond's mind flashed to the night before.

"_mmnn... Suck harder, Roy... Please?"_

"_Certainly."_

"_A-Ah!"_

"_Sshh... Quiet down. We don't want the neighbors to hear, right?"_

_Ed nodded, and bit his lip._

"_Mmmn, you taste so good, Ed..."_

"Is he?" The boy asked, trying to hide his now pink face.

"Hell, yes. If he walked in right now, I'd probably be burnt, if I wasn't already married."

"Not because you're his best friend?"

"Nope. He'd kill me if I was single, no hesitation."

"_D-Do you love me, Roy?" Ed asked, while sucking on the brunette's fingers._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_The blond gulped, and almost started crying. "So what was that, a yes?"_

"_If only you knew how much I loved you."_

"Really?"

"He loves you, Ed."

"W-why, do you think?"

"Who knows? Love is confusing."

The blond muttered, more to himself than to Maes, "You're telling me.."

"_What about you, Ed?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Hard to say..."_

"_Is that a no?"_

"_That's a, I'm not sure whether I love you or adore you."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Why do you have so many questions?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look! Another question!"_

"_Are you enjoying my questions?"_

"_You're doing that on purpose, now."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Stop it!"_

Ed looked away, forcing himself not to laugh. The night before was romantic and hysterical.

"You look like you're about to cry, Ed."

"What? I do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not."

"You sure?" Maes pressed his forehead to the kid's, and while doing so, pressed their bodies firmly together.

"Completely."

Just then, the door opened, and Roy had entered.

"_What would you do if I left you?"_

"_I'd cry."_

"_I can't imagine you crying."_

"_I cried earlier today."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_You 'left' me."_

"_Oh Roy, I'm so sorry!"_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok... Well, what would you do if I cheated on you?"_

"_Well, first, before I answer, **Would **you cheat on me?"_

"_Hell no!"_

"_Then why ask?"_

"_I'm curious, that's why."_

"_Well, if you cheated on me, I'd burn the woman, or man, who you were with, then I'd fuck you dangerously hard. Give you eternal bleeding, that's what I'd do."_

"Ed..? Maes?"

"Oh hell." the blond groaned. "Maes, get off!"

"I already told you that he won't hurt me because I'm married."

"Get the hell off and trust me!"

By this time, the brunette already had his glove on, and ready to snap. "No, no, Maes, go ahead and keep fucking Edward."

"He's not fucking me!" The blond protested, pushing the eldest off.

"He's not now, right?" Roy retorted, as coldly as possible.

"He never was!"

"Yeah! I neve-"

"Shut up and get out of here." Ed growled. "I need to talk to Colonel Bastard here for a second."

Maes glanced at the two, who were now glaring at each other.

"Don't break anything!" He warned, then dashed out of the room.

They were left alone, in complete silence.

"_What if I was raped?"_

"_You just keep coming up with worst case scenarios, don't you?"_

"_Answer the question!"_

"_Well, I'd probably tear the man away from you, burn him, or, if he fleed when I came in, I'd make sure you were fine, then take over from him."_

"_Pervert... I love you."_

The blond wanted to explain everything. Why he was pinned down, why Maes' was close to kissing him, why it looked like they were cheating. But no words came.

Roy was the first to speak, "I said I'd make you bleed if this happened..." He swallowed. "But I'm not sure if I can... I..I.." A tear ran down his face. "Was I not good enough, Fullmetal?"

"Roy!" The blond gasped, walking over to the older man. "It wasn't what you thought. Maes and I- we didn't do anything."

"You don't need to protect yourself. I won't hurt him.. if he makes you happy."

"Damnit Roy, listen to me!"

"Why? I already know what you want from me... Sex, that's all, isn't it? The best night of my life... You give me heaven, then send me to hell the next day."

"...You know that's not true..."

"What is, anymore?"

The blond went over and kissed the man soundly. "The way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me? Happiness? Hate? Lust? Love?"

"I answered this last night..."

"What, You don't know?"

"I said I didn't know whether I loved you or adored you." They linked hands. "But I know now."

"What might that be?"

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you..."

"_My turn to ask a question; Will you always be there for me?"_

"_Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_I dunno, I feel like you'll leave me someday."_

"_I'll only leave if you don't want me... No, that's a lie. As soon as you stop wanting me, I'll be determined to get your love back."_

"_So you'll never leave?"_

"_Only death could make me leave."_

"_Knock on wood."_

Roy's charcoal eyes scanned Ed's face. "You sure?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"If only I could... Tonight, then?"

"As you wish."

"Ed?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
